Romano's Jewelers
by Striped-Jeans
Summary: Lovino has a jewelry store.. and Antonio is coming in to buy a engagement ring for his girlfriend.  But it all changes when he sees one fine piece of Italian.  Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno... hola mis bellezas. Una vez mas...  
>No, I will not translate that. (:<em>

_I love you guys, just know that.  
>So, here I am again.. with another (sad) attempt at a Spamano (WHOO~) fiction.<em>

_Don't be expecting such regular updates.. (I'm sorry.) Because school is almost over which means: FINALS. Those dreaded things. Then, I'm off to Europe for three weeks. I'm gonna go visit Arthur, Francis, Feli (not so much Lovi *tear*) and for two days.. Toni~! I'm so excited for Spain d:! I'd send pictures if I could, but I don't know yous. :3 If you want, I'll tell you about the beauties._

_Forget me and my life. I bet you want to read the story... Well, why don't I shut up now? Even if you read through this thing. Shutting up, now.  
>OH WAIT.. <em>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers or World Series.  
>Nor do I own 'Romano's Jewelers' the company name I used to title this story.<br>**_Don't sue you guys. ): I'm not made of money. Just look at my crappy laptop! :B_

* * *

><p><strong>Romano's Jewelers.<strong>

**Chapter 1. **

"Man, business is boring." Dusting off my black _Alfani_ suit, I noticed a glint of silver on the right side of my black jacket. It read _'Lovino R. Vargas – Owner.'_ The shiny diamond rings behind the glass counter caught my attention... If you ask me, diamonds are a little tacky. Then again, I'm a guy. I internally scoffed. _**Never**_ _again_ will I get down on one knee to only have my heart broken in the end. **God**, that was the _worst_ day of my life. That bitch. Ran off with another man. I'll never forgive that fucker, even though it has been 3 years since it's happened.

So here I am, on commission, working in _my_ Jeweler's shop, all alone, selling day by day to people... secretly hoping no one would have the same situation I had three _fucking_ years ago.

...Sometimes it's depressing being lonely. But like hell did it stop me when that bitch of an ex-girlfriend quit her job here, broke my heart, and ran off with some other man, only to never ever be heard of again. GOOD! I didn't need that whore! It's better she isn't here anyway! Now there's no one to distract me from my sales. But now I'm low on salesmen... I'm the only one on shift here at the moment and boy is it goddamn boring not talking to others... well, bossing around... actually being bitchy. No wonder I'm lonely and lacking. I'm totally a person-repellent. But I still manage to be in sales? Go figure.

Maybe it's because of my awesome Italian taste. Yep... that's why people still come to me for my opinions. I wonder how many marriages I've saved by helping the poor, confused, distasteful bastards those women call _boyfriends_.

And they surprisingly come back to tell me thanks just to be answered with a mumble of congratulations to the happy, engaged couple.

It may seem like I hate people, but not enough for situations like these.

"Come on, people, I need to make some money too." I mumbled to myself with my hand supporting my chin and elbow on the counter. My eye lids started to feel heavy... "Maybe I can take a small nap, since no one is here..." I let my head slowly fall to the glass counter. The contact between my forehead and the shiny surface made a loud thud.

"Ow... fuck." This position isn't very comfortable... And my head fucking hurts now. **Great**.

I heard footsteps. It was probably one of my employees. They might as well go home. There's no business here, today.

The footsteps kept coming closer, and I was just about to groan that they shouldn't bother... but a voice interrupted me. "Ahh~ excuse me." Did I just hear a _squiggle_? "~" My head snapped up, and I didn't even bother putting on a smile, nor did I scowl... I haven't had a customer in a while, I wasn't going to lose a sale because of my stupid personality.

My eyes quickly trailed across the stranger's body. I was _not_ checking him out. Relax! It's how I know what kind of person they are. Sheesh. I've got an unnatural talent for reading people. And I have to use it for business purposes.. I don't use it for my own means! _ Pffffft._ Why would I ever do that?

By the looks of this guy, he's pretty wealthy, but not too much. He's Spanish, looks a little out-going. And with his speech pattern and "~", he makes me think he's gullible _and_ a moron. Go figure. I wonder what bitch got his claws into this piece of art. Wait, what? I haven't called a man a "_piece of art_" in years, like... before I dated my ex-girlfriend. Oh, yeah you're leading to the right conclusions.. Yes, you got _that _right, idiots. I'm bi-sexual. But it still doesn't give me a purpose to check this guy out! Well, none of my customers.. it's a _fucking_ jewelry store! Like where you buy _diamonds _and_ rings_.

I finally looked the stranger in the eyes only to find myself lost in those beautiful green orbs. And I wasn't the _only _one gawking at the other. This stranger in front of me couldn't take his eyes off of me either. His eyes were so wide, I was almost convinced there was like a fucking _fire_ behind me. And I was about to look behind me too. Except I just couldn't tear my eyes away from this man.. **No** I refuse to _like_ him.

He finally looked down at the diamond rings in the counter between us and I could make out a faint pinkish tone appear on his cheeks. Which only triggered myself to blush, _just a little._

So, Spanish, sexy, _and _gay? You know how I know? Because a man wouldn't blush by just seeing another man. I allowed a quick roll of my eyes as he was still staring at the impressive diamonds, with a small smile on his lips.

"Here to buy an engagement ring?" What a stupid question to ask. Of course he was gonna buy a stupid ring. Not to look at my horrid self. But the Spanish man just nodded at me with a dashing smile, and continued looking at the jewelry.

I had to keep talking... I really need this customer... "So, who's the lucky..." I'm not even sure how to end that sentence...

"...Girl~?" My face dropped a bit...I was pretty sure he was gay! N-not that I care...I should of figured since we're looking at diamonds. Maybe he's bisexual... _**Why do I care!**_ He's going to get married. '_Calm down, Lovino._' I had to tell myself. Good thing I'm good at keeping all my emotions hidden while sustaining my still, professional face. Boy is it hard with a sexy Spanish bastard in front of you.

"Hmm, so. What's she like? How long have you guys been together?" I was honestly curious.. _!_ What I meant was.. I-I just need to know what diamond would be suitable for the girl!

"Ahh~ Well, we've been together for three years and she's very simple. Not so much of a gold person... But I don't know, I'm not really good for shopping..." Good thing he's got a trained Italian jeweler to help him. Here goes my work phase...

"Well, I'd need something more than 'simple' by what I'm guessing, maybe these are more appropriate..." I pulled out some small diamond rings with silver bands. "No gold, right? I don't have any platinum on hand. But if you want the catalog-"

"Oh no~ this is fine." I watched him scrutinize the silver pieces... Only because I had to make sure he wouldn't_ steal_ my precious inventory! I felt a pretty awkward atmosphere, so I decided to stare at the pale walls of my shop. Attempting to make talk again, I quickly coughed up, "S-So, you never told me who the, uh, lucky woman is." I placed my palms on the edge of the counter and leaned into them. His head didn't shift up, it was still bowed down towards the stage of rings, but his green eyes were the first to react.

He looked up, and it took him a while to answer me. All that came out for a while was "Uhhm." I was starting to get bored again, so to hurry up the process, I allowed an expectant expression to creep up onto my face.

I wanted to slap this retard to get him out of his trance... my hand even twitched.

"Perdon!" I'm assuming that was a 'sorry.' I'm not so fluent in Spanish. Italian and English are my only languages. _Shit. _If he's gonna keep talking in Spanish, I'm screwed. "Her name is Bella- uh, ah~ Isabella."

"Hmm, what a nice na-" _Isabella_? Why is that name so familiar? She sounds like some old girlfriend... who I poured my heart into... And stood me up while I was down on my knee, making a fool of myself only to have her run away with another man! Three years ago, how long this bastard was with his girlfriend? '_Hold on, Lovino.' _...Maybe it's another Isabella... "Bella? I know an Isabella. What's her last name? I might know her."

"Hmm~? Oh, her full name–"

"Antonio?" Even though it's been years, I still recognized that high-pitched voice. This is just not going to be a good day for me is it?

"Why are you here, Toni?" She was walking closer and I could see her disgusting face. **_Isabella Maes_**... finally decides to show her face after three years. I tried so hard not to blow up when she came over and slipped her arm through the man standing in front of me named _'Antonio'_.

"Oh, I just came to see my old friend from High school~" He lied to his own girlfriend? And I just barely met this man! What is he up to? What the hell is going on?

"Hmm? Really, then why are these lovely diamond rings out?" She smiled at him, it seemed a little forced... _OH,_ she knew he was lying. So, I decided to save his sorry ass. Bastard came repay me by buying a damn ring and walking out of my life, dragging that _bitch_ with him.

"Oh, I was doing some inventory when Antonio walked in, and we were so caught up that I didn't even put them back." I've got a quirk for lying, since I've been trained to keep a poker face. I wanted to smirk, but it would wreck my plan of fooling her.

"Ohh, Lovino! That's you! No wonder you looked so familiar. Wow, you've changed quite a bit. And even the store looks better than when I worked here." She leaned her elbows on the counter. I was just standing there, watching her and trying so hard not to scowl. She closed her eyes... "Mmm, how long has it been, Lovi?" I took this time to give _Antonio_, that's his name right? An angry glance. _Un_luckily, he was staring at the bitch with a worried expression. The hell? Shouldn't he be happy since he's planning on proposing to the back-stabbing whore? "Ohh, I don't know..." _3 years._ "It's not like I've been counting." It's been _exactly_ 3 years, this was the day three years ago when I proposed to you. "Probably two.. three years? Four at the most."

Her dull green eyes came to meet my hazel ones. She had cat-like smile that looked very much like ":3". Oh, _fuck you,_ bitch! She totally knew me well enough to know that I wouldn't forget an embarrassing moment like _that. _And it only confirmed my suspicions with her evil giggle. Fucking _evil giggles_. I hate this bitch. I think I like _"Antonio"_ more... _**NOT THAT WAY**_...personality wise, I guess.

"Oh~ silly, _silly_, Lovi." She hugged the Spaniard solidly standing inches away from her. Letting another laugh slip away from her. Is this all a game to her? What a whory bitch. If that is the appropriate word.. Yeah that's the right word for her. "You lost.." she whispered under her breath, probably thinking I didn't hear her. So this _IS_ a stupid game to her! She probably just wanted to be cared for, without having any feelings back, and suck the money out of us guys! She did it to me, and is probably doing it to _him_! _Antonio_ snapped out of the trance he was in and looked around like a lost puppy. And now I feel like shit. Fuck Isabella and her stupid games! Fuck _Antonio_ and_ sexy Spanish-ness_ that stole her away from me! Even though I **should** be happy she's not bothering me any longer. I just want to go home and sulk. Go eat some tomatoes, make some pasta, maybe. That always calms me down.

"Get out of my store." My voice sounded really hoarse since I was on the verge of tearing up. I bit my bottom lip to prevent the sobs. Even if it's been three years, my heart still yearned for someone to put the pieces back together, but now she just went and pulverized every single tiny piece. It took me all my will power to _not_ cry in front of these assholes.

She giggled, _AGAIN_! How many times is she going to giggle today. "Well, I'll be going now. C'mon Toni, say bye to Lovino." She reached the door before she turned around, waiting for the Spaniard to move.

He cleared his throat. "A-actually, I think I'm still going to talk to Lovi for a little while. Do you want to wait for me outside?" _**Lovi?**_ I've known this bastard for all of fifteen minutes and he thinks he can use _that_ little name?

"Don't call me that you bastard!" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bella's form retreat out of the store and stare out into the street. I wonder what the chances are of her dropping dead... or walking into the street to get hit by a car. Bitch deserves it for treating people like crap. Where's karma when you need it?

I sighed and let my head fall to the counter again. If this guy wasn't in front of me, I would probably break down for no one to see. Why did I have to waste my time and fall in love with that asshole? A hand was shuffling through my hair and I slowly lifted my head back up to be greeted by an apologetic smile.

"Ah~ Lo siento, I'm sorry. I've never seen Bella like that before." I didn't say anything. Not even to open my mouth to give him a warning about_ her_ true nature. "If that's who she really is, then well... I don't know what to do... She's not the woman I fell in love wi– Hey, why are you crying?"

I don't know why I let my **feelings** overpower me _then_ and_ there_... But crying in front of someone I've never met before is better than crying in front of the bitch who's hurt me much more than anyone ever has. Drops of water trailed down my cheeks. I didn't even bother to wipe them away. _Nor_ did I look up at the Spaniard who was leaning in** way too** close for my liking. The figure in front of me started to stretch his arms towards me. Next thing I know, Antonio pulled me into a hug. "What the hell?" I tried to push him off, but he's too goddamn strong, or I'm just too goddamn weak. "Get off me, you bastard!"

I wriggled my way out of his grasp and I was _just_ about to slap him (again) when he said, "Ehh~ That's not nice, mister. What made you like this? Crying and mean? Was it that woman outside?" He gestured to Bella with his thumb. I didn't say anything. I just stared at the glass case. He sighed and headed for the door.

Right before he opened it, I said, without looking up, "Your bitch of a _fiancée_ turned me into my jerk self. So, yes." He stopped for a few seconds. I looked up in time to see him violently open the door and stomp right out.

* * *

><p><em>Well, this was just sitting there, in my FanFictions folder in my Documents on my laptop... And I decided to post it after so long.<em>

_I've been waiting to feel better so that I can post this. (Because I've been sick. I blame my brother.) D:_

_Well, no translations this chapter...  
><em>_I've been having this feeling that I should put a lot more Spanish and Italian in this story.. since neither no the other. d: Teach them a little of each. Woo~_

_Whad'ya think? Should I put more foreign language in this? Or keep it at the same level like **Bounanotte, Amore Mio**?  
>Just a question.. review if you want to help me decide. Thank you~ <em>^ J^

_Well, I don't really like to ask for reviews/subscriptions/favorites 'cause I hate it myself to see people always pressuring the audience to do so.  
>And whether or not people leave any traces of love for this.. I write it, just because I enjoy to. :D But reviewssubs/favs will always be appreciated, because I love you all._

_I'll shut up now, tiene un buen dia, mis amores.  
>-Striped. <em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola, un otra vez~!_

_So, I kinda stretched the update to a week xD, Perdoname!  
>But I feel that it's easier to write a little longer chapters now that I feel content writing Lovi's POV and just keep on ranting.<em>

Isn't ranting just fun?

_Ohh, and thank you to those who reviewed/subscribed/favorited this story!~ The numbers doubled with just one chapter of this story compared to my completed **"Bounanotte, Amore Mio"** I feel so loved. T^T Excuse me while I go cry tears of joy. xD  
><em>

_Kidding, I think I'll shut up now~  
>Oh and I'd like to thank my friend, who serves now as my editor, because I think I got more popularity with her help than by myself. ;D<br>When I find out her pseudonym, I will recommend her to you guys.. but she has a nasty habit of procrastinating.. Tsk, tsk. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers or World Series.  
>Nor do I own 'Romano's Jewelers' the company name I used to title this story.<strong>

_Oh, and I might have to put this story on hiatus for the next three weeks because on Sunday night, I leave America~ :D *so excited* I'll tell you guys about Europe if you want.. And I've been asking my editor to help me out with the story while I'm gone so you won't hate me. D:  
>Shutting up now. (; <em>

* * *

><p><strong>Romano's Jewelers.<strong>

**Chapter 2.**

What I saw next, I was not expecting to see. Well, I should have seen it coming...

I only found myself gawking towards the direction of my two large glass windows. The same direction _"Antonio"_ exited out of the building. What a convenience to have windows for walls, yeah? Nice, shiny, glass windows that let me see **everything** going on outside on the sidewalk. Even the argument (which looks more like a fight) between Bella and her ((hopefully) soon-to-not-be) boyfriend. J-just because the idiot doesn't deserve a bitch like her!

Antonio didn't strike me as a violent swearer... a loud and shouting man... He struck me as a very passive and excusing moron. But, boy... was I proven wrong by what was going on outside. And what I was still trying to process in my head. _What the hell_?

I wish I could make out the words in those violent shouts, muffled by the thickness of the glass window. If only I could know what the bitch is saying to her _"Toni~"_... I'd probably be able to use that against her every time she shows up in either of our lives. Huh, I guess I have _my_ own share of evil.

Bella wasn't the only one with striking words. Antonio had his share of shouts with... what I think are curse words. Sound-proof windows my ass! I just want to hear what the hell all the hype is about! Is that too much to ask? But it would be rude to walk over there and listen in. Well, not so much for Bella... more for Antonio. I just met the guy, I'm **not** gonna eavesdrop on his conversations..._ Pffffffft._

I bit on my bottom lip, trying to fight the impulse to walk over to the front of my jeweler's shop. Not that_ biting_ my lip would do any good... but my legs responded before I could consciously make any decision to. And the next thing I found myself doing... was walking over to the direction of the door, stopping enough to look like I wasn't about to exit. I needed to get a closer look at Bella's disgusted, more like **horrified**, face. I could only see hers, Antonio's back was turned to me... I wonder how he's reacting to all of this. I could go outside...

. . .

But you know what they say: _"Curiosity killed the cat."_

Oh, but... _"Satisfaction brought it back."_

. . .

So maybe it's worth it.

But by judging Bella's level of anger and hurt right now... **Actually**, I'll just stay in here for a few minutes, I don't need the bitch yelling at me.

At this point, I could see tears welling up in Bella's eyes. Wow, what did he say to her? Not that I care!**_ Hmph_**. Bitch got her karma, and it bit her in the ass! Hah, that's what she gets! Finally! For all the pain and suffering she's inflicted on innocent men. Me being one of them. But maybe not Antonio...

Many gestures were being thrown in the air. Arms were flailing... but that was more on Antonio's side. Bella had her fists balled up, seemed like she was ready to punch the man in front of her, right in the sucker. Of course she didn't get to.

Antonio grabbed Bella by the shoulders, and Bella only stood there with a frightened expression, eyes wide... probably looking into Antonio's. He started shaking her by the shoulders and the girl refused to say one word. Her lips trembled... either breaking into a sob or out of pure fear. He stopped shaking her, and kept his hands waiting for a response. She still didn't say anything... and probably didn't even have anything to say.

Maybe she died down a little... _I think I'll go outside_, now that I don't feel so shitty about the hurtful things she's done to me. I opened the door, and quickly, but quietly, slipped out into the sidewalk. I didn't move more that two feet away from the entrance. I could easily escape the scene if something worse broke out. **Not** because I'm a total wuss,**_ Pfffffft_**. No way. Just thinking ahead. But I could still see the two clearly, and now Antonio's expressions were accessible to see from this point of view.

Antonio finally let his arms drop to his sides and Bella's gaze traveled down to the pavement between them. Still no thoughts to escape her lips, only more tears to spill over. Man! Would I _kill_ to really witness what just happened between these two!

Her eyes were growing wider, still focused on the ground in front of her. I could see something growing inside of her. She was trying to find enough courage to do something big in the next minute or so. I knew that look. I've seen it many times before.

The best memory I have of her becoming this courageous was when we first met.

xXx

It was my last year of school, and I was attending the _University of Brussels_ in Belgium. I decided to study abroad for my last year of college because I wanted to get away from my idiotic family. And after many protests, especially from _mio fratello_ and _mio nonno,_I was allowed to travel to what seemed like the end of the fucking world. It took a while for me to get accustomed to Europe after living so long in America.

. . .

I only lived in Italy for a few years, and my parents had the brightest idea to migrate to America for who knows what fucking reason. They're idiots. From what I remember, Italy was a much better place to live in than the city back in the _"good ol' US of A."_ That phrase still makes me laugh after so long.

. . .

Anyways, it was my senior year of college, and I had just started my first term.

* * *

><p>(The memory isn't very fresh since I tried to clear my mind of the bitch after three long years of agony.)<p>

* * *

><p>But I faintly remember a blonde, short haired girl that immediately caught my attention when she walked into the room and took a seat next to me. But she didn't just plop herself down right next to me. There was a long pause as she looked around in the room, deciding whether to sit with me, the new kid, or with a group of her friends. She briskly walked over to the seat on my right and sat her ass down right beside to me. Since I wasn't much of a talker at the time, I minded my own business and just focused on the lesson for <strong>most<strong> of the class time. I did steal a few glances every so often and saw her all tense and blushing madly. I don't know what my problem is with blushing, but every time I see one person turn beet red, I just have to have at least a little faint pink creep onto my own cheeks. _**D-dammit**_.

Now, I know that she was just nervous as hell, and was only trying to work up the courage to talk to me. But at the time, I thought she was just a crazy moron. And neither did I know why I kinda felt a little light-headed when I was around her. I felt it almost every time we looked at each other, and this went on for a couple of weeks.

Boy, was it awkward to be _us_.

That was up until the time I was eating lunch and she was sitting with her group in the table in front of me. Apparently, I was being a real _creeper_ that day and just staring at her, probably trying to figure out what to do with these weird feelings I was experiencing... Since it had been a while since I felt like that before. I was_ 23 years_ old and I hadn't felt like that since, probably 17 years of age... 6 years is a lot of time to forget things...

I was still watching them, now confused about what was going on. Her friends were all pushing her in **_my_** direction... and she was blushing beet red again, triggering the blood flow to my own cheeks. I looked down at my measly slice of pizza I was nibbling on, just listening to the motivations the blonde-haired girl's friends gave her.

I heard feet stumbling over to my lonely table and looked up to see a very nervous blonde woman, looking down at her feet... and _I swear_... I saw a sweat drop travel down the side of her face...

Oh crap. It looked like she was going to faint...with her all hyperventilating like that. It was pretty stupid of me to have the urge to chuckle and think she was cute, acting like that. She could be dying from embarrassment... and here I am, laughing away.

The girl finally looked up to meet my hazel eyes with forest green ones and a very red face. And I could see that she looked like she was going to explode from (probably, since I didn't know at the time) all the feelings she was bottling up... Which now I know was courage, but at the time... I thought it was just an inability to breath... like when your chest expands... and all your muscles tense at once... like you're getting ready to be hit by something_ HARD._.. yeah that's what she looked like.

And it was pretty scary to see...

xXx

I must have been just standing there for a few minutes, recalling my first meeting with Bella. And after coming back into the real world did I notice that no one has moved. Bella and Antonio were both staring at the ground, standing in the exact same spots as before, with me doing the same.

But Bella looked like she was going to **_explode_**. The courage turned into anger within a matter of minutes. Holy shit. I think I'm scared for Antonio... the poor _bastardo_ doesn't know what he's getting into. Her eyes darted up to Antonio's, who was now looking down at her with an indifferent face.

She took in a long, hitched breath. Oh crap she was going to scream! I cringed, waiting for the moment that I knew was coming...

But she only exhaled, slowly. _What the hell_? "This isn't supposed to happen like _this_." She talked in a shaky voice. On the verge of crying... but her tears had already dried up. WAIT... _'This isn't supposed to be like __**this**__.'_? Ahh, so she WAS just using him. Hmph, I knew her so well. I let myself smirk and crossed my arms while doing so. I was right about her all along. Well, about fifteen minutes ago, since I tried really hard not to think about her intentions in that span of three years.

Oh, and _this_ is the day she broke my heart. How ironic that today is the day she meets what should have been coming to her all along. The bitch.

In the half second my mind slipped to think that, she slapped Antonio across the face. It now left a red mark along his right cheek... Ouch, I could almost feel the sting of that. That's how hard Bella slaps people... but Antonio decided to keep his calm and not react to Bella's assault. And she noticed it wasn't going to affect him.

"WHY? Why are you acting like this! _Vas-te faire foutre, enculé! Je te **d**_**_é_**_**teste**! Pourquoi es-tu __rompre avec moi? Que diable ai-je faire! _Just what the fuck did I do to you?" She sobbed and screamed at Antonio. Sometimes at the same time. It's amazing that she didn't choke over her words. Ahh, so this is where all the anger was going to.

. . .

But holy_ flying_ fuck! Did she have a set of lungs in her. Antonio and I just gawked at her when she switched her curses (from what I think) immediately to French. Shit, another language I gave up on. Maybe I should have remembered it solely for this purpose. Since I decided to learn a few terms from Bella when we were dating. But I wiped my memory clear of anything she said to me those long, good-for-nothing years._ But look how well **that** turned out_.

"Bella, I can't understand you. You know that. And you know **exactly **what you've done all these years." Antonio's voice was serious. Oh, so he _can_ put his foot down when he wants to. Didn't think the _bastardo_ had it in him. His eyes were closed and I could see a little vein pulsing, right on his forehead.

Well, dealing with this bitch is like dealing with a stubborn little five-year-old girl that just had her toys taken away. I rolled my eyes and wanted to say something biting, but I decided to shut my mouth... This isn't my fight.

She scoffed, "What are you talking about? I've never done anything wrong." God, I just wanted to slap her right across the face. But I can't really hit a girl... not like I see Bella as one. I felt like slapping people a lot today.

Okay, time to walk into the scene. I've had enough of her 'good girl' shit routine. What ever you want to call it.

"_Never done anything wrong_? Oh please. You're like a fucking _sanguisuga_. A goddamn leech that only cares for money and shit like that." I slowly walked over to her, taking long strides like I was some predator waiting to pounce. Hell! I am ready to pounce! "All you do is go around... fucking guys, taking their money, play off the "I love you" game, and when you see they're getting too committed... Run off and don't give a shit." I stationed myself right next to Antonio. Taking his side, getting rid of the pest. "And don't give me anymore _'I've never done anything wrong~' _and go giggling around all over the place. I know what kind of a bitch you really are."

Well, I'm on a roll. I'm totally winning over her right now, not even feeling broken inside. I'm _so_ confident about this, I know she'll be the one that breaks this time. I half-smirked at her, and glanced at the idiot right next to me. Isn't he going to say anything? Well, he does seem too nice for this kind of thing.

She squinted and shot me an expression that gave off a vibe that said, _'What right do you have, fucker?'_ She didn't have to say it, it's not hard to tell. "Such language..."

_Hypocrite_.

"Ohh... I know what's going on here." She looked between the two of us, and smirked. She started giggling. Fuck, I didn't think about this. _Time to move away from Antonio._ I walked up to her and got in as close to her face as I could, looking her in the eyes with my evil death glare. I had no idea what the hell I was going to say to her...

"Truth is, your little '_Toni~'_ was coming in to buy an engagement ring for you... Good fucking thing he didn't. Now your little plan is foiled. I bet you were gonna do the same to him like you did to me." I scowled at her. "Maybe even take the fucking ring this time because you just care about your riches." I rolled my eyes. "Time to get a real life,_ bitch_. And quit being as low as bastards who date for sport. I** hate** people like you." I pulled back and looked at her with a disgusted face.

I still had one more thing to say to the bitch. "Now, do yourself a favor..." My voice was low and slow, "_Sparir della faccia della Terra. Tu sei non meglio di terra. ...Tu sei non degno chiamarsi 'un persona'._" I turned my back to her, and started walking back to Antonio's side. "Oh... and go fuck yourself. Because no one will want to anymore." Then again, there are always those horny bastards...

Okay, even if it was in _Italian_... and even if she didn't get it... maybe that line was a little too harsh, but it's better for the lives of everyone else. It had to be said.

She shouldn't be called a person if she can't treat people like... _people_.

Bella probably couldn't understand me, but I think she still understood that I downgraded her. Now she knows that I will most likely always treat her like _trash_. She can't possibly be treated like a **human** if she doesn't see others as one. Feeling arrogant, I turned around and stuck my nose in the air, refusing to look at the blonde woman in front of me.

She took a few steps towards me. "Listen here, _mister_! If you think I'll back down that easi–"

Before I could even think, I immediately slapped her. And hard, not some **dainty** little play slap, but enough to leave a bright red mark against pale white skin. My eyes widened and my reaction was to pull my hand up and cover my gaping mouth, and if I didn't stop myself, I would have apologized to her. I know she's a piece of shit, but she's still a woman. _I can't slap a woman! _ Still, she had it coming to her... So I didn't say anything, but just looked at her with wide eyes. I wish I could see the reaction of the man behind me. The only thing I could see was Bella's face turned to the side with her shoulder-length blonde hair covering the evidence of any attack.

For all I know she could be crying again... She turned to me, quickly saying, "_Fuck you_!" and ran off away from Antonio and myself. I still caught a glint of tears in her eyes. **That's all I needed to do**? _Slap_ the fucker? If I had just done that earlier, I could have saved myself some sweet siesta time. I'll have to keep that in mind the next time she comes around.

After what seemed like ages, I finally exhaled. Finally, gone.

I wondered how Antonio was taking all of this. Oh shit! Did I make him realize the horrible relationship he and Bella shared too harshly? Fuck, if he's gonna start _crying_ I'm just gonna _leave_ him here on the streets... Maybe I was a little too harsh with this whole situation. I turned to face the Spaniard and expected to see a hurt expression.

There was no hurt expression, no expression at all actually. Like really, usually _**'no expression'**_ would be something along the lines of _**'indifferent'**_ but this... this was like Antonio wasn't even _**here**_ anymore.

Aww, fuck. So I did tear the poor bastard up.

"Uhm, sorry about that..." I rubbed the back of my head and tried to give an apologetic smile. Smiles aren't my forté. At least he snapped out of his trance to stare at me blankly. A mask of hurt and worry flashed across his face.

"Huh, oh. Ahh~ Don't worry about it." He forced a smile. "I guess I was just so blind all along." He looked down at his feet and started shuffling them.

Shit, I really don't want to deal with this. But I have to clean up my mess. I was never good at it. "Yeah, I guess that was a... little too far. And... uhm, don't worry. It's not your fault. I... I fell for it, too." I was an idiot, barely realizing crap like this _now_. Maybe I can help him forget all about the bitch with a little talk.

What's the most American way to talk problems out... Oh right, "Wanna get a cup of coffee... Talk all this stuff over?" I'd rather go for some wine, but this isn't Italy. I guess American traditions will have to do for now. Damn country.

"Really? That would be great! Ahaha~ I'll treat!" And now he was really smiling. The smile seemed to let me relax a bit after getting all hyped up with Bella. That's weird, I usually don't relax so easily...

"Uhh, yeah. Of course you are, you idiot! I just had to solve your little girlfriend problem for you. And it wasn't easy." And let the bagging of ex-girlfriends begin. I'm already starting to like Antonio more and more.

* * *

><p><em>Lovi's pretty mean today. D:<em>

_And isn't amazing how Bella turned into such a bitch in like.. six years? Ahaha~ I wrote that flashback after I finished the ending, and I realized that at school.. I told my friend and we were both like. "FUUUUHHHH- whatever."_

_Ahaha~ Please don't hurt me. D:  
>And thank you to those, again!, who favedreviewed/subscribed from my last chapter. xD_

_It would be awesome if that continued.. but I don't really mind. :D_

_. ._

_French: (Yeah, so I made Bella speak French.. and uh, I added "horny bastards" in so.. guess who might be showing up future chapters..! xD)_

Va te faire foutre, enculé! Je te déteste! Pourquoi es-tu rompre avec moi? Que diable ai-je faire!_ – Fuck you, bastard! I hate you! Why are you breaking up with me? What the hell did I do!_

_Italian: (Not very good with Italian, my Aunt is kind of a help... but I still think my Italian may be wrong..)_

Mio fratello_ – My brother._

Mio nonno _– My grandpa._

Bastardo _– Bastard._

Sanguisuga _– leech_

Sparir della faccia della Terra. Tu sei non meglio di terra. ...Tu sei non degno chiamarsi 'un persona'._– Disappear from the face of the Earth. You're nothing better than dirt. ...You are not worthy to be called 'a person'._

_Spanish: (Well I betrayed my own language.. I guess since Toni didn't have much to say today.)_

_None_

_. ._

_So, if you want anything to happen in the next/future chapters, just leave me a little note.. I listened to some peoples' requests.. And it was pretty fun including it in, made it a little interesting.. xD_

_Don't worry, I'll add more foreign language chapters to come.~ _

_Siempre, con amor~_  
><em>-Striped. <em>


	3. Chapter 3

_UGHHHH. *headdesk*_

_I am so very sorry to you guys. I bet you guys hate me by now since I've ignored this story for over a month. *tear*  
>But, Europe was great and tiring. I'm still recovering from the loss of sleep. And there were a few events that left me anxious once I got back home.<br>And lately, I've been depressed for school. My whole life I've been neglected and fucked with and nobody gives a damn. D: So when I do they pick on me.  
>I've had the craving for McDonald's. THAT'S LIKE SOMEONE ELSE SAYING THEY LOST THE WILL TO LIVE. Then, I've been sucked into the world of Roleplaying. *buriesheadinshame* That got to me, too. <em>

_Anyways, why am I giving excuses?_

_I'm back you guys, and that's all that matters. Let's start reading, si? It's kind of lengthy since the paragraphs at the end start to grow more. ._. I need a new formatting style._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers  
>Nor do I own 'Romano's Jewelers' the company name I used to title this story.<br>**_I only own a laptop that's about to die any day now. ._. I hope I can finish this before it dies. D; _

* * *

><p><strong>Romano's Jewelers.<strong>

**Chapter 3.**

So, here we are... walking to the damn coffee shop. Of course, I didn't leave with out closing the store. I'm not a mindless idiot, and if any of my employees came today, well.. I don't think they would wait around for me to come open the shop. They might as well go home and take the day off...

God, why did I even offer _coffee_?

The best goddamn coffee shop here is like ten blocks away from my store. I should of just said to go grab a hamburger or shit like that. Actually, **no**, because hamburgers are fucking disgusting! I hate these Americans and they damn fat asses eating nothing my artery-clogging burgers and fries.

How revolting.

Oh, and you think I'm a whiny bitch for saying it's ten blocks away? Well, it's really annoying dealing with staying with someone without losing them in a crowd with gazillions of people. I mean this is fucking New York City. I don't even have any personal space, and you know I love my personal bubble. I hate people touching me.

And it doesn't help that this Spanish idiot keeps trying to hold my hand every five minutes.

I mean, he crossed the line when he _tried_ (and successfully) hugged me while in my store. Good thing no one was there to see. If any of my co-workers saw, I'd be in a whole lot of shit and never hearing the end of _"Aww, the boss likes his customer! Can I get a few pictures of you looking so cute (and maybe a kiss or two.. *drool*)?"_ or _"What the hell, man... He's Spanish? Ugh, I hate Spaniards, I thought we were cool, Romano." _God, I can just hear the rants of my employees.

My mind just keeps slipping today, huh? Because the next thing I know is that Antonio's hand was trying to find mine again. I quickly pulled it away, he's starting to creep me out, so I shot him a glare.. But I couldn't look for long since he had that wide smile that made me just want to smile myself.

And he looked kind of hot smiling like that... I mean he's already sexy looking with that sun kissed skin, and brilliant green ey- Dammit! _'Fermati, Lovino!' _ Sure he's hot.. and all, but he practically just broke up with his girlfriend.. and is probably on the rebound! I shouldn't take advantage of such a person.. even though he's beaming with delight.

Why is he so happy anyways? I felt a small squeeze on my hand. I looked down, and he was holding my hand again. Fucking he- Oh forget it, I'm not gonna waste any more energy.

At least it would make it easier to not lose each other in this mass of people. So, I didn't protest to the gesture. I just pulled him through the crowd. I had it enough with this crowd. I hate New York, never will I get accustomed to this place.

I practically broke into a sprint and dodged the horde of people walking towards us. I had no idea if Antonio was able to keep up, but it didn't stop me. Hah, poor Spaniard.

Ahh! He just dealt with one of the worst bitches in his life, I shouldn't be tossing him around like a baseball. Shit, I hate excusing myself, especially to people I barely know. I only say it to customers, and since he isn't a customer anymore... But something in the back of my head kept yelling at me, _'Idiot, you shouldn't treat the bastardo so badly.'_

I- _we_ finally stopped in front of the coffee shop. Amazingly the Spaniard still held onto my hand. He was gasping for air though. Damn laid-back Spanish. "S-sorry." The word escaped my lips before I even realized it. I have to be more in charge of my actions. Jeez. He was still panting when he said, " Está bien." Dammit, _what? _I'm going to have to learn Spanish if I'll be talking to this guy. "Ahaha~ I'm just not fit for running. I'm usually not so active. Ahah~" I wonder how he's not fat. Well, all you really have to do it eat right. And he is in New York, so all the walking does good.

"Uh-huh. Yeah, that's a lame excuse, we're in New York, you idiot." I pried his fingers off of mine and walked into the coffee shop, waiting for Antonio to catch up before even thinking about ordering.

I'm not really a fan of coffee.. I want my **wine**, dammit! God, but this will have to do. I wonder if Antonio even likes coffee, judging by his reaction... He must _**really **_like it. That or the bastard is just unusually happy today. Probably happy that he finally got rid of the _puttana._ Good for him.

Actually, good for _me._ I won't have to see her ever again.

"What do you want?" Funny, usually those words have a little venom at the end.. Why am I acting so _not_ mean today?

"Ahh~ I just like a plain and simple coffee, no cream." I could of just made that at home... Not that I was going to take him to my place anyways! Pfffffffffft.

"Whatever." I decided what I was going to get and walked over to the counter. Not before I told him to go find a place to sit down. We would be lucky if we even found a table to sit at. Or some stools. I don't come to this place for nothing. It's the best coffee house and it's always packed. That's how you know it's good.

I ordered Antonio's damn boring coffee and got myself an espresso. American coffee will **never** be as great as Italian coffee drinks. I swear we've made billions of ways to manage a ground coffee bean into a hot or cold drink. I mean, Italians are pretty fussy about their caffe, coffee, or espresso, whatever! So, I always laugh at the "artistic" way American's manage to make their coffee. Puh-lease, these morons don't know the beginning of art!

I payed for the drinks and went to go sit down (hopefully, if he found a table) and quickly found Antonio sitting at a high table, sitting on a stool. He didn't have his usual smile on, and was fumbling around with a sugar packet. He looked pretty sad... _Shit. _

I walked over to our table and sat in the stool across from him. He didn't react to my movement, only kept playing with the paper packet and knit his eyebrows together. What's bothering him? Not that I care about what's going on with people! I usually don't give a crap, unless it's one of my customers.

"Errm, uh. Here's your stupid, boring coffee." I can never seem to empathize with people. Neither is sympathy such a huge thing with me, so I end up insulting.. but not really meaning it...

"Mmm? Oh~ _gracias_." He took the coffee cup from my side of the table and proceeded to rip the sugar packet open, and dumps the contents inside into his cup. This guy is supposed to be more cheerful, right? What the hell? Why's he so damn depressed all of a sudden.. goddammit Bella and your stupid antics!

I sighed, "What is it now, mo–." Dammit, **no** I'm not gonna help by just calling this moron a _moron_. _'Lighten up on the swears, Lovino.' _But I'm not _Lovino Vargas_ without the swears!

"Hmm? Oh~ It's nothing... really." He refused to look up at me, and with my quick-temper I'm known to react in an angry way. Well, not today.

"Oh c'mon, just tell me. I know you're not gonna feel better until you say it out loud. Everyone does."

"Hmm, well.. I don't know myself, actually." The Spaniard looked down at his coffee and proceeded to stir in the sugar with a wooden stirrer. "Maybe it's the thought of losing the girl I thought was an angel, but turned out to be a..." He paused, and looked up at me. _What? Don't tell me he can't say 'bitch'. God, he doesn't like having a dirty mouth, but he can let one slip out occasionally. It's not __**that**__ bad. _He tried to continue, "A.. a... well, she didn't turn out to be the woman I really loved. I thought I knew everything about her, but really I only knew he sweet exterior." He sighed. "It's that, or that I'm just so naïve and oblivious to things around me.. _or_ the fact that I can't seem to stand up for my own against her, and had to use you to be the mouth to my thoughts." He crossed him arms on the table and hid his face. "I feel like I just used you... and we both trampled on you! I'm sorry... I'm a sorry excuse for a man!... needed help for my fights."

Antonio had started to breath in hitched breathes. Was he crying? I hope he wasn't crying, I hate seeing people cry, dammit! I sighed internally, well at least I can't _see_ him crying. I probably would of started to cr– I-I mean I would have to snap him out of his daze. _Lovino style_.

I sighed. Externally, this time. "Well..." I have to cheer the fucker up, right?.. "For one. Who fucking cares about the bitch. She's had nothing but bad intentions ever since she started dating you or me! I don't think it's worth sulking on it too much. I mean, I did and look where _that_ left me." I gestured to myself by curtly nodding. He slowly lifted his head up to look at me at me, but not a sound escaped his lips. I decided to keep going on with my rants since he neither protested nor encouraged me.

"Two..." I held up two fingers in front of his face.. "You should call her a _bitch_! She's a bitch, whore, asshole! Whatever, there's a variety of words to use to describe the backstabbing fucktard.. and you being all nice and smiles and shit can loosen up a little! Throw in a few cusses here and there once in a while. It'll never hurt anyone." I shrugged to strengthen my point. What's a shrug gonna do? Oh whatever.

"Three.." I lifted one more finger.. "Sure, you seem to come across as stupid.. and oblivious.. and naïve!" _ 'Great, Lovino, what happened to no insults?' _"But I bet you mean well. And c'mon! I probably was as stupid as you when I was dating her!" I felt disgusted just saying those words.

"FOUR." One more finger added to the pile of three. "I don't care being trampled on anymore, idiot! I have been all my life. I wasn't treated nicely from many people and still don't when I'm outside my store. And honestly, it was pretty fun to shoot up my mouth towards that Belgium asshole. And like I said.. I don't care being trampled on, anymore... I knew she doesn't give a flying fuck, but you probably don't mean it. SO... there's nothing to forgive, stupid." I looked away from him, with a slight pinkish tint on my cheeks. It's hard not to insult this moron. And, being me, it was even harder since he actually _is_a moron. I did notice out of the corner of my eye he returned to burying his head in his arms. My god.. what the fuck? This guy is supposed to be all smiles and shit! He was utterly happy when I asked him if he wanted to go for a fucking cup of coffee. But now he's depressed as hell. God dammit, is he bipolar or something?

I folded my arms across my chest and said, "Sorry excuse for a man.. bahh!" I mumbled. "Prolly more a man I'll ever be." W-what? I am totally manly! How could I think that! _Pssshhhhh._ Okay, so he's _more_ manly than I am. Yeah, that's it. He's just a _smudge_ manlier. Of course I didn't say it _to_ his face, I looked down at the floor, honestly too embarrassed to say such words to an idiot like _him_.

Antonio must have died down since I didn't hear any choking sobs, or see his self shake like someone usually does when they cry. I sighed, relieved that the Spaniard in front of me had finally stopped tearing himself up over nothing at all. I allowed to place my elbow on the table, and rested my chin on the the palm of my hand, then exhaled quickly. Good thing my temper didn't explode... and cry when I saw this fuck sad. I-I mean...! Hah, I don't cry, fuck that! Most of the time I just get... get shit in my eyes, and then the start to sting... and fuck this, no one's going to believe me.

He slowly lifted his head up from his arms, but continued to stare down at the table with a frustrated expression. He looked kinda cu- U-uh.. "Dio mio, what now?" I breathed and closed my eyes waiting for another mental breakdown. I say that like it's a pain in the ass, and partly it is, but also... I hate seeing people cry. Girls... mainly, not so much other men, but this guy seems to fucking happy and barfs out rainbows that it's pretty depressing just seeing _him_ depressed. And _Lovino Vargas_ is not easy to get depressed! Okay, maybe with women, but guys are a whole other fucking thing.

He sighed. Well, at least he wasn't crying. But it was another sign of depression.

Fuck... my... life.

I'm just a jewelry store owner.. I sell things to customers... I smile and ring them up.. Then I go home and talk to myself and not bother anyone. Is that too much to ask? With my luck, it seems like it, I just have to get the idiot who's a fucking bipolar nut-job. Either fucking suns and rainbows come out of his ass, or he's got one of those gray clouds that rain on him. Y'know... like the ones you see in cartoon shows. That'd be hilarious to see on this fucker, though.

Why am I laughing? I shouldn't be laughing. God, why is not being mean so frustrating!

I opened my eyes to see the Spaniard looking at the center of the table. I knit my eyebrows together. "Seriously? It's just Bella. If she wasn't worth my time, she isn't worth yours."

"Why?" Finally, he said something. I was starting to think he was going to go mute. Not like that's a good thing.

"Why? Because she's a bitch and a who–"

"No, _why? _Why do you think of yourself so lowly?" He looked right into my eyes, and hell no was I mesmerized! That's crazy.

...

...

It did take me a while to respond, though. I finally scoffed, preparing to fight... but after how he's been dealing with this... I might as well come clean. "I dunno... self-esteem issues? I mean, no one has really ever _been there_ for me..." I started to think of the past and remember how much I was neglected during my childhood. I shuddered slightly, and realized that was a mistake since Antonio was still staring at me. Shit, I don't want his pity. **I'm** supposed to console_ him_, dammit.

Why won't he be selfish for a while? Instead of being so damn selfless. Sheesh.

Then something clicked. "I-is that why you're so upset and crying... about all of this?" He didn't respond. His hesitation was my answer. "So, I've been bad-mouthing that woman, when you were just worried about me?" Not that I minded bad-mouthing her. He looked to the side, at the floor, with a slight pinkish tone in his cheeks. Fucking hell.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "You _are_ a selfless bastard." He still refused to look at me. "Oy, would you stop worrying about me? I'm fine. I don't give a fuck about her anymore. You're the one that had to endure the bitch."

"Si, but you were on the verge of full out crying when she left out of the store." The memories from not too long ago still replayed in my mind. He was probably caught up in that little fuss over and over again. Ah, so _that's_ why.

"That? Oh,_ pfffft_. That was the reaction to never letting her go, and always mulling over her." I sighed again. How many times was I going to sigh today? "And _that's_ why you should let things go. It'll only tear you up inside. But now that I lashed out on her, I'm good. So, Antonio, do me a favor." His eyes met mine again. Such a nice shade of gre– "Just forget about Bella. The sooner, the better. Trust me."

He nodded, obeying. "But, ah, Lovi~?" I lifted an eyebrow because he asked me a question.. and that squiggle was back. "How did you know Isabella?" He gave me a worried smile. Fuck, will this guy ever stop worrying? It's gonna affect his damn health.

I waved off the question. "It's a fucking long story. Maybe I'll tell you later."

If there ever is a later.

He just smiled and nodded. I doubt he was going to forget this.

We both drank our caffeinated drinks in peace as the clocks ticked away.

* * *

><p>We stopped back in front of my Jewelers store, since I think Antonio probably lives close to here, who knows. It was getting pretty dark, since it was probably like another thirty minutes until sundown. I decided to just clean up by myself, but the bastard insisted he helped.<p>

After a few picking up things, locking the inventory up, and rearranging flowers, we decided it was time to go our separate ways. But he insisted we exchange numbers, and being the shitting moron I was... I complied. O-only just in case he gets depressed again! Don't get any fucking ideas!

So, I just rolled my eyes and read my digits aloud.

He was just about to leave when he slipped out a few couple of words that I didn't even expect to hear. "Ahaha~ Lovi, I really had fun on our little date." I could hear the smile hidden in the words.

"Yeah, we– wai– " DATE? What date? This wasn't a da– He already ran off before I could say anything else. Why the hell would this be a date! All we did was go out for coffee! What kind of a first date was that! N-not that I count this as a first date, let alone a fucking date... A-and I... Well... Shit!

...And the fucker already has my number..

Ah, shit.

* * *

><p><em>I'm not very subtle with dropping clues.. did you guess who were the two employees Lovi mentioned?<em>

"Aww, the boss likes his customer! Can I get a few pictures of you looking so cute (and maybe a kiss or two.. *drool*)?"_ – It was supposed to be a little like Hungary's infatuation with yaoi._

"What the hell, man... He's Spanish? Ugh, I hate Spaniards, I thought we were cool, Romano."_ – And that was a little attempt at Netherlands.. but I don't really care for the character, so I didn't try to hard with his personality._

_Yeah, I fail. Shut up. D:_

_Italian:_

Fermati _– Stop it_

Puttana – _Bitch_

_Spanish:_

Gracias – _Thanks_

_..._

_Bahh, another failure of not including enough foreign language. Since the next chapters... well they need to get to know each other more... so it'll come soon enough.  
>And I've rediscovered my love for my first language again. xD I ignored it for a while, brushing up on my English and some Italian that I forgot I'm a native-speaker. *facepalm*<em>

Well, I'm back. And writing. If I'm a day or two late. PM me and see how I'm doing. I go through waves of depression.. and there's some days where I don't want to do shit.

And I'm very bothered by this thought... someone asked me where I'm going with this.. My answer:  
>I have no fucking idea. D: Anyone have any suggestions? I have a whole bunch of plot bunnies that don't correspond to this now.. Ugh, why must writing be so hard for me.<p>

_And thank you to those who have favorited/reviewed/subscribed to this story. You make me keep on writing. Even when I don't feel like it.  
><em>

_Siempre con amor, te amo a todos~! And props to my lovely mysterious _**editor-san**_ that refuses to uncover herself even to me. *sigh*  
>-Striped. <em>


	4. Chapter 4

_All I have to say is inspiration comes to me a 2 o'clock in the morning._

_You guys must hate me, huh? Ugh, my editor is partly to blame as well.. -glares-_

_Oh well._  
><em><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers<br>Nor do I own 'Romano's Jewelers' the company name I used to title this story.**_  
><em>I did get a new laptop... piece of shit. Doesn't work better than the last. My dad's cheap... and I was going to choose and buy my own. D:<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Romano's Jewelers<strong>

**Chapter 4.**

"Thank you very much, sir! It's like you knew _exactly_ what I wanted!" The woman in front of me giggled. I returned a small smile to her. W-what? She's a girl! I can smile at girls! I'm not **that** cold-hearted. Dio.

"You're welcome, miss." I didn't even bother to watch her as she briskly walked right out of the store. I don't have any time to be checking out women at this moment. I had so many fucking customers to tend to. I turned to a middle aged man. He was probably looking for an engagement ring. These guys don't know a thing about this shit... "Can I help you, sir?"

"Uh.. y-yes.. I'm looking for a–" I internally sighed. I needed more staff. Just three people isn't enough to fucking keep this kind of business going. Shit, we've been working our asses off. I mean, all of a sudden people are coming in from no where! And no one has even applied for a job here.

I hope someone just has the guts to deal with my bitchy self for an okay paying job. I don't think I can work myself to death any longer. Human interaction isn't really my thing if you haven't noticed.

…

The building was finally starting to clear out as the day was coming to an end. But there was one certain Spaniard who dared to step into my store while I was tired as hell. I didn't even notice when he came in since I was so exhausted that I had closed my eyes minutes before, sitting down on a chair and leaning on the glass counters.

"Lovi~!" My hope for any rest was shattered at that voice. I hadn't seen this bastard for a few days now. But that didn't stop him from calling me every fucking day. I started to get a little tired of the damn routine for about the past five days. It's no fucking fun. I cracked an eye open and scowled at Antonio.

"What do you want, _bastardo_?" That came out a little more vile than usual, but I'm pissed off... I can't seem to get a break once in a while! I just want to go home and take a fucking nap! I felt like shit, and I did not what to deal with Antonio.

I'd probably just fall asleep on the bus ride home.

I know what you're thinking, I take a bus home? Well, New York isn't the city to have a fucking car. And with the money I save... I can buy more shit I need. So I just walk or ride the public transport where ever.

"I just came to see how you were doing~!" He occupied the seat right next to me and looked at me sideways.. His tilting head thing must be a weird habit of his. "You seem tired.."

"That's because I fucking _am_." I bit back. I sighed, it was more like an apology sigh, but fuck was I going to say sorry to his face anymore. All he did was frown at me. I decided to whine.. Shut up! I can whine if I want to! "I want to go home.." The sun was already setting on this extremely long day, and I still had to wait probably another two or three hours until I got home. Might as well make my way now.

I stood up and stretched, patting myself down, looking for my shop keys, and found them in my right pants pocket. I turned back to Antonio, who seemed very quiet for some reason. Was he still sulking about Bella? Oh wait, all that was because of me...

I sighed. "What are you doing here?" I looked him in the eyes before he could avert his gaze down to the carpeted floors.

"I just wanted to apologize for the other day..." He frowned. Frowning didn't suit the Spaniard. He should be all rainbows and sunshine! And I already told him why he shouldn't worry about me or anything. Fuck, this guy is just... he worries about people too much. While my head was thinking about all the reasons over why he shouldn't be so fucking depressed, he was mumbling something that I didn't make out.

"What? I di–" I quickly was cut off.

"It was nothing!" He chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. I eyed him suspiciously. Why the fuck is he acting so weird today? Unless that's always the way he acts.. but not even in phone conversations did he talk like this.

I started to clean up the store, walking from counter to counter. "What the fuck is wrong with you today?" I said as I walked into the little secluded room only for staff and grabbed my belongings that I had brought with me this morning.

I grabbed my jacket and held it with a lazy grip as I dragged myself out of the room. I stopped in front of the opposite side of the glass case where Antonio was standing and lifted an eyebrow, still waiting for his answer.

He just eyed the jacket. "Ahh.. do you need a ride home?" He gave me a smile. The fuck is he hiding that he doesn't want to say? Whatever. It's probably some stupid shit like '_Ahhh, Lovi~ You look so cute today!'_ Ugh, I'd much prefer that idiot rather than the one in front of me. At least that one didn't make things awkward.

Did he just offer me a ride home? All I could do was scoff. "You own a car in this damn city? Idiot, why would I even need a ride from you?" I tried to keep that slight tint off my face. Not like I could, my cheeks became slightly pink at the thought of letting Antonio know where I live. Why would he even want to know where I lived? That pervert. But I don't want to wait that whole bus ride, dammit. Ugh, nothing left but to comply. Maybe I can sleep during the car ride.

"Mrh, whatever, idiot." I folded my arms across my chest, just feeling a little bit warmer than what I was accustomed to. Dammit, you fucking cheeks that blush so easily! "Don't think I'm doing it because I fucking want to, I just don't want to take the damn bus home.. or walk." I sighed.

Antonio just lit up like a freaking candle. One minute he's all sulking and shit, the next he's grinning his face off. What the hell? His bipolar mood swings are starting to creep me out. I don't know if I'd trust him to drive a car... is he even stable enough to drive a car? Whatever, I just want to go home. Too late now. He's already grinning like the idiot he is, a-and I don't want to make him depressed again. That shit's no fun.

He laughed, "Ahaha~ Okay, then!" He started to walk to the front exit. That's it? That's all he had to say.. Sheesh, this guy creeps me out sometimes. It's going to take a while before I get used to it. N-not that I'm planning to spend more time with him! He's a freaking pervert! I don't make friends with perverts... Well, I barely make any friends.. but that's not the point!

Huh, something just occurred to me... Oh, this guy is an idiot, just **how** does he think he'll get me home?

He made it to the door, hand rested on the door handle when he had remembered something. "Ahh, Lovi~. Where do you live?" He gave me an apologetic smile. Idiot. How could he forget to ask that? Unless he followed me home that first day... but he left before me.

Why am I even thinking about this? I'm going to turn out insane like this freaking (hot) Spaniard.

My answer was to simply roll me eyes and walk out the store. I wasn't going to say it out loud where any stranger can just follow me home. A common mistake everyone says. Might as well sit in his car first, then tell him my address.

If I wasn't so tired, I would have kicked his ass for being an idiot already. But I just waited until he came out of the store to lock it and follow him to his car.

Well, his form of transportation was just parked right around the corner. It was pretty easy to point out, too. Since it was just so fucking red. It pretty much screamed out '_notice me!'_ or '_break into me! Because my owner's a mindless idiot!' _ I chuckled, apparently out loud since Antonio turned back to stare at me with a questioning look. I just glared at the taller man, sending vibes to forget it happened.

After I made myself comfortable in the passenger's seat, '_Holy shit this thing is pretty comfortable.. well.. It wasn't beat up from the outside anyways, but still..'_ I still noticed that Antonio was more quiet than usual. "Okay.. what the fuck is really wrong?" I raised my eyebrows, I'm getting sick and tired of his out of character-ness... Shut up! It's a word.

"I.. ah... still don't know your address..." He trailed on... there's something else he wants to say... Goddammit just say it already, fucker!

"Fuck..." I wrote down my address on the back of an old store bill I had in my jacket. That way he didn't have to constantly make sure if he got the address right.. I always hated it when people asked me multiple times for a damn street name.

"Gracias..." he said softly, taking the paper in his hand.

* * *

><p>"GODDAMMIT, what the fuck is <strong>really<strong> wrong with you?" I couldn't help but yell out after not speaking for ten minutes. This has become very awkward just sitting there, in silence... looking out at the passing cars, and trees on the sidewalks, and tall buildings shooting up into the sky. "Seriously, you're never this damn quiet... Even when you call me you have something to say." I get more irritable when I'm tired, and the weird behavior from this idiot isn't helping. I already feel awkward as is, and he's just got to pile on it even more.

"Haven't I told you to just get whatever you have to say off your chest? I'm telling you.. you feel better after." How many times do I have to remind him of such simple logic? Well, he is an idiot.. but it's got to at least be common sense..

"Ah, yes, you did... but.." He trailed on, keeping his attention on the cars in front of him.

"No. Fuck this. You're going to tell me what's on your damn mind! You're not even paying attention to the roa- Wait! Take a right there, dammit!" I couldn't help but point in said direction. I sighed and relaxed once he was on the right course. '_Dammit, Lovino...You should have just taken the bus, would have been much easier.. and faster, idiot.'_

He chuckled a bit, "_Disculpe_... my mind is on other things right now.." He winced, but kept his eyes on the road.

"Your mind is on _what?_" I was going to get to the bottom of this... I'm getting tired of all his stalling and shit. He just has to spill the beans.

"Ahh... Well.." He tailed on, yet again.

"I swear, don't make me kick your ass. Just tell me what the fuck is on your mind." Antonio would probably drive better if he just told me the truth. I pray to God that I can get home in one piece or without a heart attack with his horrid driving.

"Err, uh...C-can.. I.. ahh..." He sighed, closing his eyes a little _too _long since he should be keeping his focus on the passing cars.

I'm going to start nagging him if he doesn't. "Say i–"

"C-can I apply for a job!" I grabbed the side of the seat in fists, since we slightly swerved the car into the other lane.

I raised my eyebrows, "You want a job?...!" How... _Why_... Wait,**_ WHAT_**? What does he even.. Can he even keep a steady job... Well, he does seem like a people person– And might attract more customers... But I wouldn't want to see this perve– Oh, but I do need the help... But there's other jobs out there!

_'Calm down there, Lovino... Deep breaths. Just take it easy, this guy might be some help.'_ Oh fuck, but this guy is also a freaking creep. N-not that he scares me... _Please_! He's just weird. Fucking weirdo.

"Why would you want a damn job from _me? _What makes you think that you can even keep a job as a salesperson? How can I even trust you with such expensive jewelry? I can't just give you a job at the snap of my fingers! We'd have to have your backgrounds checked.. and your credentials–" My rants were drowned out by the sound of a car horn. He lost attention of the road _again_ and almost crashed into the car next to us.

So much for taking it easy.

"Ahh, well.. I just thought.. since I know you... and you always seem tired and complaining you need more staff... and since I'm between jobs..." Antonio didn't continue, just laughed nervously. Fuck, well... this must be awkward for the both of us.

I gave a long sigh, nestled back into my comfortable seat. "Yeah, well... I'll think about it. It's not like I'm saying yes, but I'd have to see if your suitable for such a job."

He frowned, "Why? Do you not trust me?" He looked back at me with a devastated glance.

"Eyes on the road, fucker! . . . And it's not like I... but I just can't give you... these things aren't that easy.. ugh, **fuck**! Whatever, I said I'll think about it!" I threw my head up in frustration.

The Spaniard exhaled in amusement. "Thank you! That's like a yes, right? Oh, please, just consider it! I need a job.." He muttered something else under his breath.. I didn't hear much except "more time." Whatever, probably something about not being able to go without a job for long.

"Tch, whatever. It wasn't a yes, bastard." I rolled my eyes. What? Well it _wasn't_ a fucking yes!

"Ahah.. okay then, but you'll think about it?" He flicked his eyes to me for a few seconds before looking back at the road.

I narrowed my eyes, I won't if he's going to keep mentioning it! "Switch lanes, idiot. You're taking a left here."

This was how we spent our next twenty awkward minutes in the car.

* * *

><p>I looked up at the incredibly high apartment from my passenger window. Fuck, do I really live that high up? Whatever. My place is nice, so why should I give a shit? I mentally shrugged since I would look like a weirdo if I actually, <em>physically<em> shrugged.

"Well.. er.. t-thanks, I guess..." I scratched the back of my head. Not really used to thanking people... but at least this idiot got me home in one piece... and faster than I would have by bus, or walking.. Walking home sucks.

When I looked back at Antonio before opening the car door, I saw him lean towards my side, trying to look out and up my window. "That's where you live?" He said pointing at the front of the building.

I swung the car door open and stepped out, then looked back inside the red car to show the Spaniard where I actually lived. He had apparently gotten out as well, once I stood up did I notice him staring at me expectantly.

"No, I live up there, idiot." I averted my gaze upwards and lifted an index finger in the same direction. His eyes followed mine, then lifted his eyebrows once he saw how high up it was. "I have a penthouse.. I own my own store for fucks sake.. I don't live in any shitty apartment room." I huffed. I mean, instead of paying for a car and shit, the money goes into a beautifully decorated, modern-style penthouse.

What? I work my ass off, I deserve nice things.

"Wow.. Can I see it sometime?" That Spanish accent was closer to me than expected. I looked to my side and noticed Antonio was standing right next to me, still gawking at the sky.

I lifted an eyebrow. "Why would I want a creep like you in _my_ home? Who knows what you'd do." I rolled my eyes. I'm not going to let this dumbass anywhere near my front door. This guy still kind of creeps me out... Well, he does things unexpectedly. He doesn't creep me out, per se.

"Okay, then! I'll be going.. at least the car ride saved me some time from the long bus ride home... not that I would have minded to take it home, but whatever." I turned to close the door before Antonio could do something else, like... ask if he could follow me into my own penthouse.

He chuckled, "Ahh, you're welcome, then~." I furrowed my eyebrows.. that wasn't supposed to be a thanks... just, bah whatever!

"Y-yeah, whate–" I was cut off by a quick hug and a kiss to the cheek. My cheek was slowly reddening, slowly reddening in anger and embarrassment that is.

"W-why did you just kiss me!" My eyes widened at his gesture, I should just punch him in the face... I resolved to punch him in the stomach.

Antonio doubled over in pain, "Hah... I-I'm sorry.. _disculpe_. I-I'm just, you just looked so cute.. and w-well, it's how I was... ay... I was taught to say goodby– J-just forget about it.. I'm sorry." He winced as he straightened back up and smiled apologetically. "Goodnight, Lovi." He smiled one last time and hopped in the car.

I watched him drive away, not letting the scowl on my face falter until I couldn't see the flash of bright red. Right before I turned on my heels to make towards the front door, a small smile appeared on my face.

...

O-okay.. maybe the guy isn't such a bastard..

but he still had no right to _kiss_ my cheek, dammit.

* * *

><p><em>By the way, Toni muttered "And to spend more time with you." If you were wondering. You weren't? Oh well.<em>

_Whatever, hoped you liked the chapter, somewhat.. or please don't send my hate mail if you didn't._

_Spanish_

Disculpe- _I'm sorry/Excuse me._

_..._

_Okay, so the next chapter isn't going to be over 3,000 words like it usually is... It's going to be probably half the length._

_I have this hilarious idea that should come up in two chapters... because it would be way to fast in the next.  
>And besides.. we gotta see if Toni gets that job.<em>

_I dunno if he will._

_Ahaha, did you get that sarcasm? You didn't, did you? I frown at thee. Ah, well._

_Here's to another (really late update) of Romano's Jewelers  
>Adios~!<br>-Striped. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Ohhh myyyy gooood. You guys I am so sorry for being on hiatus for so long! It's not a very long chapter this time around, but I already have the layout for the next chapter!_

_School is hectic for both myself and my author. ._  
><em>So, we're both at fault here.<em>

_Maybe I'll shut up and let you read a long awaited chapter._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers or World Series.  
>Nor do I own 'Romano's Jewelers' the company name I used to title this story.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Romano's Jewelers.<strong>

**Chapter 5.**

Antonio's POV.

I could honestly say: I was nervous as hell for my interview.

Lovino finally decided to interview me. I was ecstatic once I heard the news, I really needed this job, but I knew this interview would determine whether or not I could keep scraping by with savings, or finally buy myself something nice after so many months without a job.

So, I was earlier than usual when taking off to the familiar store.

I had made sure to put on my best attire.

That being a button down shirt, black pants, and a red tie. Very simple, though it was the best I had for the time being. I wasn't as rich as Lovino was, but I was still grateful for my fortune.

Usually, when driving to Romano's Jewelers, I took my time to take in the scenery.

I watched the cars pass me, made smooth turns, all the while sitting back in my driver's seat, looking at the tall buildings passing by, and glancing at the many tourists visiting New York City. The drive was usually quite laid-back and peaceful. I kept a smile on my face, taking in slow and calm breaths, while driving at a normal speed, like gliding on a piece of glass with the many automobilists beside me.

But today was different.

I left earlier than usual. I was so nervous that I was gripping the steering wheel, causing the skin on my knuckles to turn white on my tanned skin. I was sweating, hyperventilating just a bit, and thinking of nice greetings for when I saw Lovino. With my throat parched, I didn't know if I would be able to find my voice to speak at all. My driving was quick and sharp, and I probably scared some drivers on my way to the store. I don't think I even smiled once since I left the house.

But now, I'm here, in front of the store, looking at the front door.

It was only a while ago since Isabella and I broke up. I couldn't believe that she would have done such a thing to such a sweet person like Lovino. And she was probably going to do the same to me... at least, that's what Lovino kept saying.

To be honest, I was quite sad to part with such a nice girl like Isabella. But, now, I have a chance think about her hidden intentions, looking closely upon her previous actions. It's true I had spent a lot of money on her, just to make her happy. Every time I brought her a gift, her face would always light up with joy.

Now that I think about it, she would be a bit grumpy on some days. Then I would decide to buy her something again, and she would be as bright as the sun once more.

I guess Lovino was right. I'll have to thank him again after all of this is done. I plastered on a greeting smile and made my way towards the door.

Lovino had told me this was one of his days off, so that means his other employees may be here today.

Oh, maybe I can take the time to meet them!

I walked up to the door and let myself in. There were two figures taking their shifts today: one man and one woman.

The woman was with a client at the moment, so I took a minute to observe what she was like.

She was dressed in an all black suit, like the man, and had a sweet smile present on her face. She had an amiable demeanor about her and she seemed very approachable. The woman's head was topped with long, wavy strands of brown hair, complimented with a few pink flower pins on the side of her head. Her bangs fell to the side, almost down to her forest green eyes. She really looked like a nice, friendly, young woman that I wouldn't mind working with or talking to.

She looked up and flashed me a smile for a minute. "Hi! Welcome to Romano's Jewelers, I'll help you in a minute!" Her attention was on me for a few seconds, waiting for a response.

"Ah, I'm... I'm here for the interview." I smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck. My hands were clammy, as nervous as I was. I wonder where Lovino was.

The girl was pulling out a sparkling, diamond bracelet for her customer. "Oh! You must be Antonio. Lo– Mr. Vargas should be out and with you any moment, sir." She offered me another smile and went back to tending to her female client.

I looked around at the jewelry and decided to watch the male salesperson for a bit.

But when my attention turned to him, he was already looking at me. And he wasn't impressed or happy to see me either.

His hair was a mass of towering blonde spikes at the top of his head. He was exceptionally tall, wearing a blue and white, striped scarf... with a work suit? Well, everyone has their own fashion nowadays. The blonde man lazily looked at me then turned back to the man he was assisting.

I frowned, he didn't seem very friendly at all, but I bet I could cheer him up. Maybe we could be friends after getting to know each other.

I didn't see anyone else at the time. Only for a few more customers lurking around, some were inspecting the jewelry, and others were marveling its beauty.

Hmm, Lovino runs a good store. It looks quite successful actually. I hope I can get the job. Maybe the interview will go alright. My hands were sweating again, and my plastered smile was slowly losing its intensity.

I was getting shy and nervous, this rarely ever happens.

…

…

And right to my rescue came out Lovino! He entered the store from a door I hadn't noticed during my visits here. Maybe it was a little office, it had peaked my curiosity. I get very curious and side-tracked when I'm in such states, which was no good for an interview by none other than my favorite Italian.

He looked quite well today, actually. He strode in my direction with his poker face on, dressed in a gray suit that fit his small frame quite beautifully.

"Lovi~! You look very nice today." I smiled for him after offering the compliment. Often times when I gave him a compliment, he gave me a look of disbelief, today was no exception. He simply gawked at me a bit, his cheeks a slight pink.

I've been making him blush for a while; it's pretty cute to see his reactions. They always make me want to laugh and smile. I wouldn't mind doing that the whole day for Lovino.

"Y-yeah, whatever! J-just come with me." I noted he didn't call me a bastard or anything, like he usually does. Ah, well... maybe he's- I don't know, but that's weird how Lovi wouldn't call me any names. Hmm.

I grinned and made my way, walking a few paces behind the Italian and flashing a bright smile at the tall blonde that didn't seem to be very happy earlier.

However, that didn't change the fact that my heart was racing, my breathing was shallow, and my hands were sweating like hell.

"To be honest, I'm really nervous for this interview." I bit my lip; honesty was the first step into gaining trust, right? Maybe if I speak my mind, I'll be able to get this job. And I don't think Lovino could turn me down since he was low on staff.

Besides, I haven't committed any crimes that would be held against me, applying for any job, that is.

I took a deep breath before entering the small office room that belonged to Lovino R. Vargas, like the name plate said, right in the middle of the door. My hands were shaking, and the time was ticking until the questions were about to start.

Lovino walked through the open door, stopping at the side to hold it open for me by the handle. I smiled in gratitude for his polite gesture, passing him as I walked to the seat by his desk. "Gracias~." He didn't react to my smile, he simply kept a stern face. Ahh... well, there has to be a serious, level-headed interviewer for such jobs as these, right?

He coughed and closed the door. If it were any other cough, I would have thought he was sick, but it was one of those _"Yeah-I-don't-know-what-to-say-at-this-moment"_ coughs. "Please take a seat." He muttered to me, gesturing to the comfy-looking chair in front of his desk. Lovino took the time to find papers in his desk as I seated myself before the Italian sat in that spinny-chair of his.

They were always fun to spin around in-

_'Focus, Antonio. Don't get sidetracked, moron.'_

Like I said, I get curious and my attention wanders off at serious moments like these that make me extra nervous.

Lovino brought his office chair closer to the mahogany desk, setting down the papers that I suspected was my resume, and put on some reading glasses. I didn't know he wore glasses... but I wear reading glasses as well. I mentally shrugged to myself, not everyone can have perfect vision after all.

"So, Mr. Fernandez, shall we get started?" He lifted his eyebrows to me in question. I never heard him call me by my last name, and people usually called me Carriedo, but that's not right either. Many people have made that mistake... Carriedo isn't my la-

_'You're doing it again.'_

"Ah, yes... the quicker we start, the quicker it ends!" I laughed nervously.

…

This was going to be a long hour...

* * *

><p>"Well, Mr. Fernandez, I'll think about it for a few days, but most likely you will get the job." Lovino said, with the most professional tone he could muster, while leading me out the front door to Romano's Jewelers.<p>

"Ah, really? Okay then, you will contact me, right?" I asked him, halfway out the door, taking out my keys to the car.

He gave me a curt nod, and silently closed the door behind me, without saying a word.

I looked back; peering into the store, but soon gave up and decided to go home. I was hungry, and I needed to go buy some groceries.

As I walked to the car I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

Lovino practically said I got the job. I can't wait to work with him.

* * *

><p><em>Welp, not much of an authors note down here.<em>

_Stay in tune for another chapter I hope to write soon if school doesn't over-exert me. Toodles._  
><em>-Striped <em>


End file.
